


over the love

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Episode 9, Gen, in series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a witch is a strange thing; for Sayaka, it feels like drowning, and the way things have been going she doesn't mind. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over the love

Drowning…It feels a lot like drowning. Maybe she is, in a way. Metaphorically or symbolically or some other literary term Sayaka never bothered to learn.

School never seemed very important to her, and especially not when she was forced to question her own existence on a daily basis. Nothing had really seemed that important to her at the end. Or if it was, Sayaka determined not to show it.

No, she hadn’t been in love with Kyousuke, she wasn’t forced to give up on that love- why would you think that way? No, she hadn’t been mad at Hitomi, had never regretted contracting because of her, because of some petty schoolgirl crush.

No, she had been a magical girl of justice, different from the rest. Different from Homura, aloof and strange and quite frankly, frightening. Different from Mami, although wanting to walk in her footsteps.

And very, very different from Kyouko, selfish, immoral and crude.

They’re lies, every single one of these thoughts and Sayaka knows it.  But she can’t be bothered to try and correct them. It’s becoming more difficult to think deeply about things like that anymore, more taxing to think at all with the pressure that’s building around her. It’s getting darker too, and she can barely see the surface of the- the what? Where was she, exactly?

Whatever. Not important.

She wonders when it got this way, how she fell into this and how it reached this point. Her curiosity is bothering her, but not enough for her to take an active interest in investigation. She’s not sure she can even move her limbs at this point, their weight becoming harder to bear.

What was there for her now, anyway? There was no Kyousuke, not sure she could ever get over the one who got away. No Hitomi, not sure she could ever look at her the same way, not sure she’d be able to smile at her without straining muscles. No parents, not sure they’d even notice she’d been gone.

No Madoka, not sure she’d forgive Sayaka for leaving with rude words and harsh truths she did nothing to deserve, not an appropriate way to end their friendship, not at all.

The pressure is at a peak now, and it’s becoming too much. Sayaka thinks she hears the faint screaming of Madoka, maybe even Kyouko, but decides it must be in her imagination. After a moment, it’s gone, and all that’s left for Sayaka is solitude as she submerges even further.

She lets out a long, absolute cry, and the last thing she sees before she closes her eyes is a brilliant flash of red.


End file.
